The invention relates to one-piece boxes of cardboard and the like and more particularly to rigid boxes folded from a single sheet. The invention application is to folding and rigid, glued or wrapped (stayed or unstayed) boxes. U.S. Pat. No. 1,420,001 issued to J. Wagner, deceased, on June 20, 1922 and entitled "Folding Pasteboard Box," illustrates the general field of the invention for the wrapped style. A second patent issued to Wagner the same date, U.S. Pat. No. 1,420,000, entitled "Pasteboard Box and Wrapper" further sets forth a wrapping technique.
The Wagner box configuration accomplishes the size differential between cover and receptacle necessary for the cover to encompass the receptacle in simple fashion. However, Wagner and other similar one-piece boxes need a separate cutting operation to create thumb notches in the cover in order to open the box and to indicate which side to open when the cover and receptacle overlap. In the case of wrapped boxes some prior boxes have required special tooling adjustment of the wrapping machinery, and unconventional notching of the wrap corners and hinge sections. The wrapping machinery must also be adjusted in such boxes for the staggered line outer flap edges about which the wrap must be folded to its interior fastening place. Also, no simple provision for positioning the cover in various display attitudes has previously been known.
I have invented a one-piece folded box, and method and apparatus for its fabrication, which obviates these difficulties in simple fashion with little alteration of present box-making equipment.